


icarus in my dreams

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atsumu-centric, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: He shared everything to Osamu - their faces, their room, their toys, their birthday cakes and parties, all of their friends - but this...this was one thing that he didn't want to share with Osamu. This was one thing that he wanted without having Osamu be a part of it.He was young and didn't quite know what a soulmate was or how important that night was, most of his feelings about it were from the excitement of something new happening than from any real understanding of the situation, but even then he thought that maybe it would be nice to have a soulmate that belonged to him and only him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, hinted Miya Osamu/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 33
Kudos: 587





	icarus in my dreams

Atsumu was five years old, sitting at the kitchen island with Osamu's shoulder touching his and their knees bumping under the table as Atsumu swung his legs. 

It was almost an hour past bedtime, but it was a special birthday and their parents had allowed them to stay awake longer. The counter had small plates of half-eaten cake and half drunk mugs of hot chocolate sitting on it. 

"You understand what's going to happen once you go to sleep, right boys?" their father asked. He had a mug in his hands, big palms cradling it despite the heat from the coffee that radiated through the ceramic. Atsumu had tried to convince his father to let him have some of his coffee instead of the hot chocolate that the twins mother had made for them, puffing up his chest and insisting he was a big boy now so he could have at leas ta little bit of the adult drink. His father had just laughed at him, telling him he could either drink his hot chocolate or he'd take it and pour Atsumu a glass of water instead.

"Yup!" Atsumu said. Beside him, Osamu nodded. "We're gonna have our dreams tonight and when we wake up we'll have soulmarks!" Tonight he'll have his future dream - he'll see a moment in his life, a time that will be important to him when he's older, probably a time surrounded by the people he'll care about in a place he loves. And more than that, hidden within the moment of that dream will be his soulmate. 

"Now I don't know what's going to happen tonight - I don't know what you'll see or if you'll even see anything - and I don't know what's going to happen in the morning," their mother said. She was standing near the dishwasher, having loaded it with the plates from their special birthday dinner while the boys had been eating the cake they'd bought. "But your dad and I want you to know that no matter what you see tonight or what's on your skin in the morning, we love you."

"I love you too, Mama," Osamu said. 

Atsumu gave his brother a look, biting down the urge to call him a suck-up because he didn't want to have his hot chocolate taken away. 

"And remember that no matter what happens, the two of you will always have each other."

Atsumu was only just five years old, but even then he pursed his lips and thought that maybe....maybe it would be nice to have this be just his. 

He shared everything to Osamu - their faces, their room, their toys, their birthday cakes and parties, all of their friends - but this...this was one thing that he didn't want to share with Osamu. This was one thing that he wanted without having Osamu be a part of it. 

He was young and didn't quite know what a soulmate was or how important that night was, most of his feelings about it were from the excitement of something new happening than from any real understanding of the situation, but even then he thought that maybe it would be nice to have a soulmate that belonged to him and only him. 

Atsumu dreamt of his future that night, just like most five year olds did. 

He dreamt of black jerseys with gold scratches across the chest, of a man with spiked white hair leaning into him with his hands on his hips and teasing words on his lips as well as another man with a white mask over his face holding his hands out to keep Atsumu at an arms length even as amusement built in Atsumu's chest, of sneakers squeaking against a gymnasium floor and the smacking of volleyballs against palms which sounded familiar to the ears of his grown-up self. 

And most of all, Atsumu dreamt of an energetic man with orange hair, always in his line of sight or by his side. He dreamt of the man jumping up off the gymnasium floor that felt like home, lifting himself up into the air and seeming to fly as he moved to smash a ball onto the other side of the net. He dreamt of the man turning to him once he came back down to Earth again, brown eyes that focused on Atsumu with something in his eyes that made Atsumu want to stare into them forever and a smile on his lips that made the man seem ten thousand times brighter than he already seemed to be. He dreamt of the man bounding towards him, hands raised for some kind of celebration that made the joy in Atsumu's chest increase tenfold. 

Atsumu wouldn't remember all of the details of the dream the next morning, no one ever remembered every detail of their memory just little things that guided them to the person the dream was meant to help them reach, but whenever he was asked about his dream he told people about a bright orange sun in the sky and in his arms. 

So it made sense that the side of his body was taken up by a large tattoo in shades of reds and oranges and yellows, a giant sun curled around both sides of his ribs with flames that shot out of it and licked at his skin. 

_(Osamu and Atsumu don't talk about their dreams. Not really, anyway. They know the little things that each of them tell everyone - like Atsumu knowing that he saw an orange sun or Osamu's telling people that what he remembers the most was the feeling of warm reliability. It's the one secret they keep from each other, held close to each of their chests and protected from each other._

_They show each other their tattoos, though. They sat on Atsumu's bed before they left their bedroom the morning after their birthday, helping each other search for the mark they gained overnight. Atsumu learned the lines of Osamu's tattoo, bands of thick black and navy blue that swirl and intersect in ways that produce a feelings of logic and reliability, and he knew them as well as he knew the colors of his own.)_

* * *

The first time Atsumu saw Hinata Shouyou, having.a conversation with Karasuno's libero that was all wide hand gestures and tiny jumps while he waited for Kageyama, something went off in the back of his mind. But it was easy to lose a vague whisper of a memory that you had already mostly forgotten, and Atsumu brushed it off as he buckled down. 

He focused on watching the rest of the team, trying to assess how much of a threat each Karasuno player was. Tsubakihara was a known entity, but all they had for Karasuno was tapes which only went so far. 

Later, much much later, when Osamu asks how he hadn't figured it out during that match, Atsumu will shrug and tell him that watching Karasuno's first years play that year had nothing on actually experiencing how they play.

Then it was Inarizaki versus Karasuno. 

Kageyama set and Hinata jumped and - 

And, for just a single second, the gymnasium faded away as Atsumu stared up at a bright, bright orange sun and his ribcage _burned_ in a way that made his entire body hot and he remembered the dream he'd had so many years ago with picture perfect clarity.

When he came back to himself, every single inch of his body felt wide awake and alive. When he came back into himself he felt like a live wire, felt like there should have been sparks the color of his dyed hair coming off of him. 

He wanted... He wanted to prove that he could set that ball just as well as Kageyama could and pull number ten towards him until he resided within Atsumu's orbit instead. 

And when the game ended, Atsumu couldn't help stopping on the other side of the net. 

"Shouyo-kun," he said, waiting until he had Shouyou's attention before pointing at him. When he spoke it wasn't just with the desire to make it true or just with admiration for the boy in front of him, but with an absolute certainty that one day they'd be on the same side of the net and Atsumu would be whole-and-right in a way he didn't quite understand yet. "One day, I'm gonna set for you."

Shouyou was clearly tired, exhausted from what was a hard match for everyone involved, and in another world Atsumu might have had something else to say or Shouyou might not have had the words to respond, but in this world there is a sun licking at Atsumu's rib-cage and Shouyou has something that he can't quite name peeking out of the waistband of his shorts, all confident yellows and determined greens, and whispered memories of a dream he can't fully remember, so in this world he grinned at Atsumu, "Yeah!"

Between both of them there was a silent whisper, _but not quite yet._

"But before that happens, I'm gonna whup the pants offa ya in next year's inter-high, so you'd better be ready."

* * *

Atsumu was twenty-one, finishing up his final year for his University team, when the Black Jackals first extended an offer to him. 

He doesn't hesitate to accept. 

He hadn't really been in contact with Shouyou since his own third year in high school, had let fate run its course as he focused on volleyball even as Osamu drifted away from the sport, but the Black Jackals have Sakusa Kiyoomi and Bokuto Koutarou in their black-gold uniforms already and Atsumu had known for quite some time that they had been in his dream, that they were meant to be something more than teammates, important friends and family as they took on a career that pulled them all around the world. 

And Atsumu had known since hearing about Sakusa's signing the year before that the time was coming to reach out, to each out until his dream was cradled between his palms and curl his fingers around it while he clutched to it as tightly as he could. 

Remembering the feeling of seeing Shouyou jump for the first time in practice, remembering how badly he had wanted to spend every moment bathed in Shouyou's warmth, Atsumu had made his decision before the agent on the phone had even finished telling him the offer. 

He didn't know when Hinata would join him, but he knew it would be soon and he was going to be ready for it when it happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this small piece. I just really wanted to write something for this ship (which omg i didn't realize how rare of a rare pair it was considering how natural it feels to me?) after the recent chapter because "My wing spiker" made me really emotional. 
> 
> I'm a little unsure of the ending & title, but ultimately I am pretty happy with the piece :)


End file.
